Doctor Who: Catlina
by nyanchan101
Summary: Going right after Martha and ignoring his other companions, the Doctor gets a distress call from another planet in need. There, he meets a cat girl who claims to have TimeLord blood. Her planet seems to be having some... issues, with people going into the forest. The Doctor teams up with this cat girl to try and save them all.
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor looked away at the direction from which Martha left. He felt sadness creeping up in him, but he pushed it aside. He switched on the TARDIS and set it too a destination, but the TARDIS caught a distress call, forcing it to stop. The doctor walked out of the TARDIS casually. He looked around.

"Hey, mister," said a voice, with a heavy Irish accent. "Why'd you walk out of that box?" The Doctor heard a door swing open. He spun around.

"No! Don't do that!"

"Wow! That's amazing!" He saw a little girl climb inside the TARDIS. The Doctor ran after it. "How'd you do this… wait… are you a Time Lord?!" The kid turned around. She was older than he thought it was at first, and it had orange tabby cat ears and a tail. She had green cats' eyes and cat fangs too. Half-human, half-cat.

"Yes, I am." The Doctors face hardened.

"But that impossible! I thought I was the very last living creature in the universe with Time Lord Blood! So you're a pure-breed Time Lord?"

"You have Time Lord Blood?"

"Yes! I do!" She smiled, an obvious cat mouth on her face, "My names Catlina. It's from my cat side, because I was raised on my father's planet, not my mums. My mum died in the Time War, but I heard that the freaking Daleks survived! How unfair is that!?" She sat on one of the banisters in the TARDIS, twirling her hair long, tabby orange braided hair in her fingers. She had weird strips on the sides of her face, two on the left side and three on the right. She was an obvious tabby.

The Doctor looked at her seriously. "Listen, I'm only here because I caught a distress signal."

"Oh, I get it!" She smiled, "I think I know what your after. Recently, people have been disappearing. Want to hear the rest of the story?" She looked at him seriously. He gestured to her to go on. "Ok, so it started with a boy – Johnny, was his name, and young human boy, only around twelve—but he went out to the woods, to collect berries for his mum. But –get this—he never returned. His mother was worried sick, as a mother should be, and sent out an expedition to find and return him. They never came back. After a few more people being sent out, they gave up. Their just to scared of dieing themselves, so they stay away from the forest. I've tried to leave too, once or twice, but I'm always caught before I can get in. See, the place is heavily guarded, and nobody can get in."

The Doctor stood, not knowing what to do. "I'm going to figure this out."

"Can I come with you?" Catlina looked at him, "us Time Lords gotta stick together, whether or not I'm pure blood!"

The Doctor smiled, "Come on, then." Catlina ran after him, a huge grin on her face.

**Alrightyo, thanks a bunch for reading, and please review! If anybody has any good ideas for a chapter, do tell. Byeeeee~!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Catlina lead the Doctor to the edge of the forest. It was barred up with caution tape and signs. "They won't let anybody in. When somebody disappears, they keep everyone away until they believe its ok. Stupid, right?" She looked at the Doctor. "Official business only."

"Good, then, come with me." The Doctor walked forward, followed by Catlina.

"Excuse me, sir. No one can enter." The Doctor took out a piece of paper. He held it up. He opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted. "Oh, sorry, go right on in sir."

"Thank you," he stepped over the fence, and she followed. He seemed to be examining every aspect of the forest.

"Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"What was that? He just let us in…"

"Psychic paper," he replied.

"Oh."

"You know what it is?"

"I've read books."

"Books?"

"I study Time Lords. Want to find out more about my heritage. That's why I ran right into your TARDIS. When you see a strange man walk out of a telephone box that came out of nowhere, it makes you think 'Hey, he looks like a Time Lord!'"

"I guess so…" As they continued walking, Catlina noticed something.

"Hey, Doctor…"

"Yes?"

"Come look at this!" He joined her. She was looking at the ground, where some sort of bug lay, covered in a strange moss. "I don't recognize this moss…" she took a small jar out of the small bag she had, she used a leaf to put it into the jar. "I'll figure it out at my house."

"Alright, let's go then." They continued on their little expedition, finding nothing else of notice, before the sun began to set.  
"Lets go back, Doctor. We shouldn't be out after dark."

**Its so shorttttt, sorry 'bout that!**


End file.
